


Dearly Beloved

by Inumaru12



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dealing With Loss, Gen, M/M, RotG Kink Meme, death of a loved pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inumaru12/pseuds/Inumaru12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the RotG kink meme "Jamie is in his late teens, and his beloved dog has grown old with him. Age has caught up with Abby, and the Bennetts have to say their goodbyes to her."</p>
<p>In memory of my own dog's passing and everyone who has lost their own loved pets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearly Beloved

Jamie held Abby's collar in his hands, feeling numb. He had said goodbye, he had hugged her one last time before he watched her eyes close for the final time. Eventually her breathing stopped and so did something in the young man. The vet had said something which he was sure would've been comforting if it wasn't rehearsed. After a while though, Jamie left and walked out to his mom's car.

He automatically went to the back door to let Abby in but stopped in realization as his hand touched the cool metal. Swallowing back a lump in his throat, Jamie just let himself into the driver's seat and started the car.

The entire way home was silent. No radio, no excited barks, nothing. Jamie must have zoned out because the next thing he realized, he was pulling into his driveway. Parking and turning off the ignition, Jamie just sat there with his head against the wheel. After a few moments, there was a hesitant knock on the car window, making the young man's head shoot up.

Frost tinted windows could only be the work of one person.

"Jack..." Jamie croaked, his voice tight and warble.

Getting out of the car, the darker haired male, faced the immortal.

"Hey Jamie," Jack spoke softly, giving the other a small comforting smile along with sympathetic eyes.

They didn't say anything else. Jack followed Jamie inside and to the boy's room. The silence between them wasn't unusual as they were comfortable enough with the other that constant chatter wasn't needed...but still, Jack waited.

"She wants to go get another dog from the pound." Jamie suddenly spoke, his voice filling the room. "She only wants to because Sophie won't stop crying."

She being Jamie's mom, of course.

"You know that's not true. She loves Abby too, so does Sophie, but it's hard for both of them...same for yourself."

Jamie sank into his bed, clenching his eyes closed. As hard as he tried though, he still felt liquid slip down the side of his face, only for it to be frozen as he felt a familiar cold touch on his skin. Opening his eyes after a few moments, he saw Jack looking down at him.

"I don't want another dog. I want Abby. I-I've had her for so long...I don't remember a time without her."

"I know Jamie, it's hard to lose someone you love, but you've had her for so long. At least now she isn't in pain anymore right? You can be happy you took away her pain and know that she was happy and loved all these years with you." Jack's hand rested on the mop that Jamie called hair and ruffled it slightly.

Jamie swatted at Jack's hand, chuckling weakly. Suddenly there was a sound coming from outside and Jack leaned to the side to look out the window.

"Looks like your Ma and Sophie are home...with a puppy. You wanna go see it?" The winter spirit nudged the other with his pole insistently, forcing the other to groan half-heartily before finally getting up.

"Fine, fine...But I'm not gonna fall for it's puppy charms."

"Uh huh."

"I won't be swayed by the cuteness."

"Sure you won't."

"What's the supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing Jamie. Nothing at all...You just have a weakness for cute things. Evidence: Me!"

Jamie rolled his eyes at Jack.

"I thought you were 'cool' and 'sexy' Jack."

"That too! You're such a flatter Jamie m'boy!"

The young man was just about to retort back when Sophie came running into the room with her arms full of squirming puppy, her long blond hair flying everywhere.

"Look Jamie, look Jack! The puppy, the puppy!" The girl squealed and jumped happily and the white haired immortal laughed happily at her enthusiasm.

"He sure is cute, huh Jamie?"

Big brown eyes looked at Jamie and the puppy's tail wagged furiously as it barked in joy at someone new to love. The dark haired male felt his lips twitch a bit.

"Yeah, I guess he is a bit cute."

**Fin**


End file.
